<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sakusa kiyoomi's fixation on (miya atsumu's) lips by catsoncocaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478340">sakusa kiyoomi's fixation on (miya atsumu's) lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsoncocaine/pseuds/catsoncocaine'>catsoncocaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Slut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu NSFW Week, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, atsumu is a moaning mess, body worshiping, featuring sakusa's fixation on atsumu's lips, if u think theyre ooc they probably are and im sorry, miya atsumu you whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsoncocaine/pseuds/catsoncocaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Atsumu is fucking beautiful, but there is one specific part of his that is like kryptonite for Kiyoomi. It is both his curse and his remedy, rendering him useless and yet egging him on to move at the same time.</p><p>Kiyoomi hates it as much as he loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottsumu Week 2021, SakuAtsu NSFW Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sakusa kiyoomi's fixation on (miya atsumu's) lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends! I have emerged from a cave bearing a gift (sort of) for sakuatsu stans hehe. This was written for NSFW SakuAtsu Week for Day 3, prompt used: Body Worship.</p><p>Much thanks for my good friend <a href="https://twitter.com/de_sociate">K</a> for looking over this fic for me ugh couldn't have done it without you! Go check out her fics <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_sociate/pseuds/de_sociate">here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi is not one for worshiping. He doesn't believe in a god, doesn't see the point in devoting oneself solely to a deity that he could not see. He has always wondered what it is about religion that makes their followers coming back for more, curious if whatever it has to offer can ever hold a candle to the euphoria that undressing Atsumu brings him.</p><p>His hands reach under Atsumu's shirt, as he kisses him, feeling his muscles twitch under his touch. "Are you liking this, Tsumu?"</p><p>The man whines in response, weak at the sound of Kiyoomi using his given name, with that sweet, soft voice of his. Kiyoomi smirks, knowing exactly what drives Atsumu to the edge, and one of the things that makes Atsumu weak is Kiyoomi calling out his name in a way that a lover does.</p><p>"C'mon, baby, strip for me."</p><p>Kiyoomi pushes the other man away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed as Atsumu unbuttons his shirt as fast as his trembling fingers could in the haste of wanting to be touched again. Kiyoomi wants to touch him, wants to give him what he wants. But he is going to make him wait a little longer.</p><p>"Baby, kneel," he commands, looking a little too pleased with himself when Atsumu, looking dazed and red in the face, obliges, as he scoots closer to Kiyoomi's spread legs.</p><p>Usually, he wouldn't be this obedient, Kiyoomi thinks. Atsumu is as much of a sex fiend as he is, and he likes to make things hard for Kiyoomi, both literally and figuratively. And it's not like he minds the teasing from the other man, the banter they have in between kisses and the insults makes it all the more passionate, but Kiyoomi had caught a glimpse of how fucking delicious Atsumu could be when he is broken, craving for touch and release, the last time they were together.</p><p>And he wants to see it again today.</p><p>So that afternoon during lunch, he had dragged Atsumu inside one of the bathroom stalls and pushed a small vibrator up his ass, with the promise of fucking his brains out when Atsumu comes to his house tonight.</p><p>And that's how they came to now, Atsumu with a small pink plastic capsule in his hole, the slow buzz of the vibrator reminding them both of its presence, and Kiyoomi with one thousand and one things to do to a really fucked out Atsumu.</p><p>Kiyoomi reaches down, his thumb swiping Atsumu's lips and he watches the man shudder under his brief touch. Atsumu's lips are really pretty, he thinks, as he absentmindedly pushes his thumb harder against the plush of his bottom lip, watching as drool spills out of his mouth.</p><p>More.</p><p>Kiyoomi needs more, he wants to touch more of him, more of Atsumu.</p><p>"Can you open your mouth, Tsumu?"</p><p>Atsumu does not answer, obediently parting his lips as Kiyoomi presses his thumb inside, forcefully but gently, a little salty on his tongue.</p><p>He relishes in the gentle prod of Kiyoomi's thumb breaching his spit coated lips. The rough pad of the man's finger presses into his tongue and cheek, coaxing him to open his mouth a bit more. His pretty red lips swollen, slick and shiny and so, so pretty.</p><p>Kiyoomi watches as the man beneath him submits himself to him, pliant and obedient as his thumb stretches his lips open. Spit slowly lining down his chin, eyes hooded and looking absolutely fucked, the gorgeous scene playing right before Kiyoomi's eyes leaves him breathless.</p><p>Now <em> this </em> is something Kiyoomi doesn't mind worshipping.</p><p>He stares, willing himself to not lose to his desires, trying to restrain himself from scooping Atsumu up from the ground and putting his mouth on his lips.</p><p><em> God </em> , Kiyoomi thinks, <em> his fucking lips </em>.</p><p>"Omi… Pleash…"</p><p>Atsumu slurs his words, drool spilling out of his mouth with each syllable, and Kiyoomi curls his free hand into a fist by his side, pricking himself with his own nails, trying to make sure he doesn't fucking come in his pants, untouched, stimulated only by his boyfriend's beautiful fucked out face. Atsumu sucks on his thumb, eyes looking up at him through his lashes, which are too dry for Kiyoomi's taste - Atsumu never comes without tear stains streaking down his face, and Kiyoomi has never failed to make sure of that.</p><p>"What do you want, Tsumu?" He asks, in a sickeningly faux sweet voice, and Atsumu shivers. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Kiyoomi.</p><p>There is nothing about Atsumu that he doesn't notice.</p><p>"Can I suck your dick, Omi?"</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>If Atsumu was in his right mind, he would have noticed how Kiyoomi faltered when he asked that in the prettiest fucking voice a 23 year old man can ever ask with, but he is not. Atsumu is over-stimulated, way too riled up with the vibrator buzzing low in his ass for a good few hours now, he is literally thinking with his dick.</p><p>"Fuck, yes, do whatever you want, babe."</p><p>Atsumu reels at the endearment Kiyoomi used, and crawls closer towards him, eyes set on the prize, hidden underneath the grey fabric of Kiyoomi's sweatpants.</p><p>Atsumu is a tease in everything that he does, and a tease he is being right now, nuzzling against Kiyoomi's growing bulge instead of setting it free from the restraints of his sweatpants. Kiyoomi doubts he is doing that on purpose now, though -- given that he seems to be too excited to even remember to tease. It is just in his nature to nose around, bury his face as deep as he could to his crotch despite the barrier between their skin.</p><p>"Atsumu."</p><p>Kiyoomi's voice comes off as a warning, a demand for Atsumu to take off his pants and do what he intends to do before Kiyoomi makes him.</p><p><em> Not that he would mind, honestly </em>.</p><p>The blonde haired man starts tugging on his pants, and Kiyoomi lifts his hips so the material can slide off of his body easily. Atsumu wastes no time grabbing onto his erection with both arms, eager to please.</p><p>Once his dick is in Atsumu’s grasp, Kiyoomi forgets how to breathe for a while, breath hitching when he sees his lover hungrily licking and kissing his shaft, spreading the leaking precum and his own saliva up and down the length. Everything about it leaves Kiyoomi breathless, from the tears in Atsumu’s eyes from frustration, to the shy little kiss he leaves on the head, tongue lapping the small bead of white spilling out from the slit. Everything about Atsumu is fucking beautiful, but there is one specific part of his that is like kryptonite for Kiyoomi. It is both his curse and his remedy, rendering him useless and yet egging him on to move at the same time.</p><p>Kiyoomi hates it as much as he loves it.</p><p><em> Oh, the dichotomy of Atsumu </em> , specifically, <em> Atsumu’s lips </em>.</p><p>Kiyoomi dares a peek again, and this time he had to bite his lip harder, possibly drawing blood, so he wouldn’t come too soon, not when Atsumu hasn’t even gotten all of his dick in his mouth yet.</p><p>But fuck, if the sight of Atsumu’s red, plump lips, stretched around his girth didn’t make his loin burns hotter.</p><p>It looks so perfect, as if it belongs around his cock, as if Atsumu was born to have his lips on Kiyoomi, on any part of his body.</p><p>The room is filled with wet, sloppy, sucking sounds, and the occasional grunt from Kiyoomi, who is deeply enjoying it. He knows that Atsumu is enjoying it too, if the hungry moans reverberating along his dick is anything to go by.</p><p>The blonde flattens his tongue against the shaft, taking it out of his mouth and kisses the sides, sucking Kiyoomi’s balls as his hands massages the dip between his hipbone and his thigh, all the while maintaining perfect eye contact with the man above him. He knows exactly what he is doing, of how much power he holds against Kiyoomi, but Kiyoomi is not worried. Atsumu is the biggest tease Kiyoomi has ever had the pleasure of knowing, but he is also too much of a pleaser to deny Kiyoomi from release.</p><p>Atsumu is always eager to please. Especially Kiyoomi.</p><p>"Tsumu," he calls out to his lover, hands gently placed on Atsumu's jaw, urging him to look up at him. He is already very much on edge, and this is Kiyoomi asking for permission to fuck his mouth, to use his lips in chasing his own release, and Atsumu understands that. When the man below him hums an affirmation, the vibration sends a shiver down Kiyoomi's spine. Kiyoomi can feel Atsumu’s jaws going slack, and it acts as his cue to fist his hands into Atsumu's hair and hold his head in place as Kiyoomi loses control and fucks his mouth.</p><p>Atsumu takes cock like a champ, on both ends.</p><p>The pleasure of hitting his dick at the back of Atsumu’s throat, coupled with Atsumu’s willingness of being used as a cocksleeve, with his eyes brimmed with tears and lips loosely open for Kiyoomi promises him a fast release. He pulls out when he feels the first spurt of come hits Atsumu's throat, and jerks the second, third and fourth string onto Atsumu's face.</p><p>Kiyoomi takes one long look at Atsumu’s cum painted face, wishing he has his phone in hand so he could take a picture of it to be used at a later date. </p><p><em> Miya </em> <em> Atsumu is pretty </em>, Kiyoomi thinks.</p><p>Especially with thick white strands across his face, some even stuck on his ridiculously long lashes. His mouth opens and closes in breathless pants, allowing saliva mixed with Kiyoomi's ejaculation to drool out of his mouth.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p><em> Miya </em> <em> Atsumu is really fucking pretty </em>.</p><p>Kiyoomi is never one to play with his own bodily liquid, but when it's on Atsumu's face like this, looking like it was meant to be there on his cheeks, eyelashes and lips, he is starting to understand the hype with facial cumshots.</p><p>God, he really wishes he has his phone with him right now.</p><p>The sound of vibrator whirring low inside Atsumu and his little whimpers reminds him that Atsumu is still very, very sensitive and he hasn't come yet, and pulls Atsumu up towards him, guiding a very pliant Atsumu to lie down on the bed. He is now hovering on top of Atsumu, who has his knees drawn to his chest as Kiyoomi marvels at the red skin of Atsumu's hole.</p><p>Atsumu arches his back, hiding his face and drowning his moans in the pillow beside him. That garners Kiyoomi's attention and he stretches an arm above him, pinning both of Atsumu's hands above his head with one hand, face now extremely close to Atsumu's.</p><p>"Don't hide your face, Tsumu," Kiyoomi warns.</p><p>There is a whine in response, hips bucking up in hopes of meeting Kiyoomi's naked length, hardening again despite being sated only five minutes ago. Kiyoomi pins him down, though, his free hand holding Atsumu's abdomen down to stop him from lifting his hips up in the air, so very close to his dick but not where Atsumu would like his hand to be.</p><p>"Omi-kun," Atsumu says, in between desperate noises, "Please, do something."</p><p>"Okay, baby."</p><p>With a soft whisper as promise for release, Kiyoomi reaches down between Atsumu's thighs where he taped the controller for the vibrator, switching it off in one flick of his finger. With the vibration gone, he wraps his finger around the cord connecting the controller to the vibrator, slowly, painfully, pulling it out of Atsumu's oversensitive hole.</p><p>Atsumu twitches as the small vibrator is dragged along his walls, hands still held down by Kiyoomi leaving his resistance to be futile. The friction from the slide of the plastic material proves to be too much and yet too little for him, causing him to close his eyes shut, mouth open in a soundless, frustrated gasp.</p><p>"Atsumu, I'm going to let go of your hands now, but it's going to stay there above your head," Kiyoomi demands, satisfied when Atsumu answers him in desperate little nods. He moves to scoop the remaining cum on Atsumu’s face into his fingers, slicking his own fingers in it and stuffing it into Atsumu’s gaping hole.</p><p>“Ah! Omi!”</p><p>The man below him gasps, desperately wanting to touch Kiyoomi but keeps his hands above his head obediently. He arches his back again, wanting to fuck himself deeper on Kiyoomi’s finger, when Kiyoomi presses a hand on his stomach, pinning him to the bed.</p><p>“Don’t move so much,” Kiyoomi says, before kissing Atsumu on the mouth, feeling the plush of Atsumu’s lips against his. His middle finger slowly works Atsumu open, thrusting it in and out of Atsumu’s hole slowly, before adding another finger. When he starts scissoring him open, he gasps and moans against Kiyoomi’s lips and Kiyoomi delves his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth, lazily licking into it and caressing Atsumu’s tongue with his own. When Atsumu’s mouth falls open for a sob, Kiyoomi drags his teeth over Atsumu’s bottom lip, biting, and then licking it, over and over again. He has no idea how long he had been kissing -- and fingering -- Atsumu for, but when Atsumu’s hips starts to move more and more erratic against his fingers he knows that it has been quite some time.</p><p>Determining that Atsumu is loose enough for him now, he pulls away, breaking the kiss. Kiyoomi smirks when Atsumu chases after his lips, a small whine leaving his throat. His fingers are still languidly thrusting into Atsumu’s ass, keeping Atsumu squirming around it. With his other hand, he thumbs his lips, drool dripping down his chin as his other hand continues to push into his deepest points in his body.</p><p>Kiyoomi loves Atsumu's lips. It's probably his physical feature that he loves most. How it never knows when to shut up, always yapping about things Kiyoomi doesn't care about or stretched into the most obnoxious smirk. How sometimes it puckers into a pout, enticing him to kiss it silly off of his face. How it easily opens for him, parting to make way so that his dick slides through it so easily.</p><p>How it looks so pretty around his dick, combined with Atsumu's lust-hooded eyes and spit on his chin. How it opens so obediently and sucks on his fingers earnestly. How it parts to let out the prettiest broken moans and sobs, asking for more, <em> more </em>.</p><p>And Kiyoomi is nothing but a generous lover, if Atsumu is asking for it, then he shall give him more.</p><p>When Kiyoomi enters him, he does it slowly, sliding the thick cock along the crack a few times before letting the rim catch the head. Atsumu’s fluttering hole is already so fucking wet from the lube when Kiyoomi pushed the vibrator in him earlier during the day, mixed with his own cum he stuffed in just minutes ago.</p><p>Kiyoomi hisses when he pushes in, the tight ring of muscle encircling his erection giving him the right amount of pain and pleasure, and judging by the whimpers Atsumu is letting out, he is feeling the same way as well. Atsumu’s hands are still where Kiyoomi left it but he can see how desperately he wants to touch him, hands fisting too tightly that his nails digs into his palms.</p><p>Once he’s in up to the hilt, Kiyoomi stills, wanting to give Atsumu a moment to ease into the pain, but the man below him is impatient, grinding his ass down his dick in an attempt to get him moving. Kiyoomi smirks, pulling his hips away before slamming it down to meet Atsumu’s, setting a brutal pace right from the start.</p><p>“Ah… Omi… More,” Atsumu whines, eyes shut tight in pleasure as he arches his back to get closer to Kiyoomi.</p><p>His flexibility comes in handy, when Kiyoomi hooks his right leg up his shoulder so he can push into Atsumu closer, deeper. With the change of position he thrusts into Atsumu painstakingly slowly, eyes closing in pleasure at the tight heat enveloping his dick, basking in the broken sobs of his lover. The room was filled with the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin, and moans that could make a porn actor blush.</p><p>Atsumu had always had the prettiest moans.</p><p>Once Kiyoomi had regained his calibrations again, he hoists Atsumu closer to him, stretching his quad even more as he holds him close. Only Atsumu’s upper part of his torso is touching the bed now, Kiyoomi’s strong arms easily lifting his hips up in the air. His thigh, already marred from Kiyoomi's touch, is stretched deliciously right next to his face. Kiyoomi did what any man would when presented with a lovely gift. He kisses the small expanse of skin nearest to his mouth, gnawing at it and sucking a bruise into it as he keeps his languid pace. He can feel the thigh muscles shift and roll under his mouth, and sucks on it hard to leave more marks, as if leaving a warning for any man who dare to peek too high up Atsumu’s shorts, that Atsumu already <em> belongs to him </em>. </p><p>Kiyoomi enjoys taking his time, slowly plowing deep inside Atsumu and sucking kisses into his thighs, but it is obvious that for his lover, it is still not enough.</p><p>A frustrated whine crawls its way out of Atsumu's throat, then a sob. "Omi…" <em> Hiccup </em> . " Omi , please…" <em> Hiccup </em>.</p><p>"Please, what, Tsumu?"</p><p><em> Hiccup </em>.</p><p>Atsumu is looking like a well wrecked mess right now, and Kiyoomi takes pride in his own composure. Had it been anyone else, any other man than him, they would have come right away at the very erotic sight of Atsumu right now. From the messy strands of beach blonde hair after fisting and unfisting, drool lining down his tear stained cheeks and his spit-slick lips gasping and sobbing, Atsumu is the textbook definition of debauchery. And Kiyoomi is sure, if someone else were to so much as look at Atsumu in this state they would have creamed in their pants.</p><p>Not that they will ever get the chance, though. He is the only one who gets to see him like this, the only one who can stave off his own release so he could unravel Atsumu with his touch, the only one who Atsumu will open himself up for.</p><p>Another broken sob draws Kiyoomi's attention back to his lover. "Harder, Omi… Please, I want to…"</p><p>"You want to come?" He asks gently, and when Atsumu nods his head he asks again. "Then what do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Go-" <em> Hiccup </em>. "Go deeper, Omi,"</p><p>"Uhuh?"</p><p>"Mm. And-" <em> Hiccup </em> . "And wreck me, please, <em> make a mess out of me </em>."</p><p>"Gladly," he says, pulling out of Atsumu completely before grabbing Atsumu by the hip to turn him around, face down on the bed. He hoists Atsumu's hips up so his ass juts out in the air, looking like a piece of offering for Kiyoomi, the pink ring of muscle between his ass cheeks out in the open for him to see, to use.</p><p>Atsumu is so incredibly turned on, already on the edge from Kiyoomi's previous ministrations. Being manhandled by Kiyoomi makes his erection grow wilder, cock an angry shade of red, leaking onto the bed sheet underneath him. He knows he should be good and listen to Kiyoomi now, but the man is staring at his ass for too long and not touching him at all, so he pushes his ass up, arching his back even more so that Kiyoomi can see dimples forming at his spine.</p><p>Kiyoomi took his time before entering him again, long fingers sliding down the crack of his butt, pinching and kneading the soft flesh under his hands. “Omi-kun… Hurry, please-- Ah!”</p><p>He pushed his dick inside Atsumu’s tight heat before he could even finish demanding things from Kiyoomi, sending him forward from the force of Kiyoomi’s thrust.</p><p>Kiyoomi can feel his impending release, and knows that Atsumu is close too when he clenches around him, his whines getting higher and higher each thrust, strings of “More,” and “Omi,” interlaced with moans telling Kiyoomi that Atsumu is about to blow his load any moment now. He presses his chest to Atsumu’s back, kissing his nape and sucking and biting, one hand now bracing Atsumu’s chest, fingers putting on the slightest bit of pressure at the base of his neck.</p><p>“Ah, Omi, gonna, ha!”</p><p>“You’re coming?” Kiyoomi asks, groaning into Atsumu’s nape. “Yes, ha-- Omi, Omi,” Atsumu cries his name like a prayer, chanting it over and over as he feels himself closer to the edge.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m coming too, Tsumu, fuck--”</p><p>“Hahh!”</p><p>He pulls Atsumu closer so their bodies are pressed close to each other, and Kiyoomi’s thrusts grow shallow but erratic and fast, and he takes Atsumu’s earlobe in between his teeth, biting it when he comes. His orgasm was long and leaves Kiyoomi seeing stars, and he registers that Atsumu is also coming, crying out his name in broken sobs, but he didn't stop milking his orgasm using Atsumu’s asshole, still fucking into him until Atsumu is twitching and overstimulated.</p><p>Kiyoomi is still holding onto Atsumu’s hips when he falls onto the bed, next to him. Atsumu is very sweaty, and at their still conjoined hips it was sticky with Kiyoomi’s cum oozing out in between them. The man is still twitching, body painfully overstimulated, when Kiyoomi slowly pulls his limp dick out of Atsumu’s hole.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Hm,” Atsumu hums with affirmation, although Kiyoomi is certain Atsumu couldn’t lift a single finger. “Stay here, I’ll clean you.”</p><p>He was about to move away from the bed to get a cloth so he could wipe Atsumu’s body with it, when Atsumu’s hand shot backwards, preventing him from moving. Kiyoomi sighs. Atsumu is always way too clingy when he’s pushed to the edge like this.</p><p>“Atsumu, we’re disgusting,” Kiyoomi says, but he is already getting into the bed again, reaching for the tissues on the bedside table to clean what he can with it. It won’t be enough to get rid of the stickiness, he’ll wake up tomorrow and regret giving in to Atsumu, but when Atsumu turns around and buries his face into Kiyoomi’s chest, mumbling, “<em> You’re </em> disgusting,” like an insolent little child, Kiyoomi pulls him closer and wraps an arm around Atsumu’s waist.</p><p>Atsumu looks up at him, eyes slowly drooping close as he drifts to sleep. Kiyoomi lays a thumb on his lips, smiling as his lover places a small kiss at the pad of his finger and hums in content.</p><p>Cleaning… can wait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like it can you pretty please leave kudos and comments (because I live for online validation) !</p><p>Also, you can check me out on <a href="https://twitter.com/helheiimr/status/1326936144487964672">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>